Tron: Ascension
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: FOLDER CONTAINS: /TRON2.0 /PRIME /SAMFLYNN /MCP Follow the New Generation of Tron! In Tron: Ascension
1. Tron

Ready_ /File/Tron2.0

Processing. . .

Access Granted

Opening Program. . .

I Gripped the handles of my light cycle, with the lights deactivated.

It was custom-made, concealed weapons, flying capabilities, stealth, boost; I put it together to meet the demands of an everyday life. Protecting the system.

I am Tron 2.0, made to be just as good as the original, maybe even better. But I was programmed to go after almost any threat, no matter what. That's why the authorities of the grid don't like me. They can't control me, and it's control, that keeps them in power.

Everything was fine tonight, I was thinking of going to a club or something like that. Then, a notification popped up on the visor I was wearing. _Great, my day was going so well._ I activated my lights, blue, and went into stealth mode. I was barely halfway there when an explosion came from where I was headed. I activated my boost and sped up like the world was disintegrating behind me.

Recognizers, somehow they're almost always involved. This was a more recent one, with the ability to fold its legs backwards and go at maximum speed when flying. I lept off my bike, which turned back into a bar, and put the bar into a sheath on my back. The place looked like a war zone. I took my light disc, did a wall jump off a nearby building, and smashed through the windshield of the recognizer; I don't work like the others. The program then put the vehicle in lockdown mode.

"This recognizer is headed for the Sea Of Simulation, where it'll power down and fall into. You along with it. There's nothing you can do to stop it so don't even bother trying. But I on the other hand…" The program was about to press something on his wrist.

"Wait!" I said, "Who are you?"

" I am Prime," He smiled and pressed something on his wrist, then disappeared.

Now I was stuck in a Recognizer on a death course…

END OF LINE.

Available Files:

/Tron2.0

/Prime

/SamFlynn

Ready_ /Files/MCP

Processing. . .

ACCESS DENIED


	2. Prime

Ready_ /File/Prime

Processing . . .

ACCESS GRANTED

Opening Program. . .

I got my light pack on and hovered over the Recognizer and made sure it was going to where it was supposed to. It wasn't.. Something was controlling it remotely, and blue lights replaced the red. Something wasn't controlling it, but someone, but not Tron. Tron must be disposed of. I followed the Recognizer, and it landed at Flynn's home on the grid. I knew what it meant, Sam Flynn has returned to the Grid. I tapped my wristband.

"Sam Flynn has returned," I said.

"Then dispose of him, I can't have Users meddling in my plans,"

"But Users creat-"

"Silence, I have heard that once before, he is just one User,"

"Bu-"

"END OF LINE."

I took a deep breath, then tapped my wristband again.

"All forces converge at the Flynn house" I ordered.

END OF LINE

Available Files:

/Tron2.0

/Prime

/SamFlynn

Ready_ /Files/MCP

Processing . . .

ACCESS DENIED


	3. Sam Flynn

READY_ /Files/SamFlynn

Processing. . .

ACCESS GRANTED

Opening Program. . .

I'm glad I was able to rescue Tron. I heard rumors of an uprising, but I couldn't be sure.

I went down to the Hangar, once I got the Recognizer to land.

"Hey, hey!" I ran and opened the door.

"Where...am I?" Tron asked.

"You're at my place, I saved you, don't thank me."

" Wait, are you?"

"Yes, I am Sam Flynn," He stared at me in awe for a while, but then once again asked.

"What's going on, I was supposed to die,"

"I saved you, it seems that Prime is trying to resurrect someone….something, something very old back in the say when my dad first came here."

"It will once again make slaves of programs in the grid if we-"

Something broke.

"THEY'RE HERE!" I shouted, " Quick go to the tank, we need to bust out of here," I Hurried to the tank with Tron, "We need to find where they're hiding the old MCP!"

END OF LINE

Available Files:

/Tron2.0

/Prime

/SamFlynn

Ready_ /Files/MCP

ACCESS DENIED  
SYSTEM LOCKDOWN  
REPORT TO DILLENGER IMMEDIATELY


End file.
